She Thought About Calling Him
by fangirlingbooknerd
Summary: Kinda AU. Blair and Chuck go through a nasty breakup, but they can't stop thinking about each other. But Blair is too busy convincing herself that she hates Chuck to listen to his side of the story. Multi-chapter. This is my second fic, so please give me feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Blair thought about calling Chuck. Her hand lingered over my phone, so ready to hit one and call him. But she couldn't. This was the last straw. She could handle lots of drama, I mean he compared her to a sweaty horse one time, but this was the breaking point. Sleeping with **_HER_** **.** No. He'd left her countless messages, all pleading for her forgiveness. Pleading for the one thing she was unwilling to give. Her body wanted to reach out, tell him it's okay, but her heart won over. So she lay on her bed, thinking about when she used to lie in his, in a constant power struggle against herself. About half of a miserable hour later, he called again. Her adrenaline spiked, as it always did seeing his number. _It's just out of habit,_ she thought. _His love is like a drug. It was all I needed, I couldn't get enough. (see what i did there?) Then I quit it cold turkey, so I'm suffering from withdrawal. Soon, I'll be clean._

….

Sometime after dinner, her phone buzzed with a call. Expecting it to be an update from Serena, she picked it up. "So how'd it go?!" she asked excitedly

"Blair…" She stopped breathing. It wasn't Serena, it was Chuck…

… and he sounded so hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately she softened hearing his voice. _No_ , she thought, _I have to stay strong._ She forced her fingers to head toward the end call button.

"WAIT! Blair, I know you're about to hang up but please just listen to my side of the story." Chuck begged. Blair paused. She'd never heard him beg before.

"Fine. You have five minutes, Bass." she spoke using her coldest 'ice princess' voice. He audibly sighed, thankful for this.

"Blair, you know I love you. I only slept with Je-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME! I am being kind enough to hear you out and THIS is how you repay me? Goodbye Chuck. For good."

"IONLYDIDITBECAUSEITHOUGHTYOUDNEVERLOVEME!" Chuck spoke so fast and so loud Blair could barely understand him. But his point still got across. So she stayed on the line. Chuck, not hearing the dial tone, continued. "I thought you'd never love me again. I thought we were actually done this time. And I couldn't handle that pain, so I did whatever I could to get it off my mind. Got stoned, got drunk. By the time she showed up, I was so close to being numb, that I would do whatever to get the last of the pain away. You know I could never love her. You know I could never love anyone except you." Blair wished she could believe him so bad. He sounded completely genuine, and she wanted so bad to forgive him, but the heartbreak she just went through…

She took a deep breath. "Charles Bartholomew Bass…" she paused not knowing where she was going with this. She decided to just speak, and not think about it. "Why would you think I could never love you again?! Even now, I still love you. It's taking ALL of my willpower to not come over to you. To tell you it's all okay. To tell you that we're forever and always. But I can't, and I won't. This heartbreak is even worse than when I found out Nate cheated on me with Serena. This heartbreak… It's the worst thing I've ever felt!" At this point, she was full on crying, and she knew Chuck could hear. But she didn't even care. That bass-tard deserves to feel guilty.

"Blair…" Blair could hear the emotion in Chuck's voice. "I… I'm sorry. Just please try to forgive me. I'll do anything."

"I don't know if I can handle being in the same room as you right now, much less forgiving you, Bass."

"Well, Waldorf, that might be a problem." As soon as he finished that sentence, the elevator chimed, letting her know she had visitors. She ran out into the hallway, and sure enough, holding flowers, macaroons, and every Audrey Hepburn movie, was Chuck. _Shoot,_ she thought and felt all of her willpower drain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck Bass, the reason for all of Blair's hurt and anger, was standing a mere few yards away from her. And her only thought was, _he looks so hot in his suit._ She shook her head, determined to stay strong… But she was failing miserably.

"Blair…" Chuck took a hesitant step forward. Seeing she had no reaction, he took several more until he was at the bottom of the stairwell. He thought about the times when he would carry her up the stairs bridal style, all the way to her bed.

"Chuck. What are you doing here?" she asked softly. The only emotion he could depict from her voice was confusion. Damn.

"I thought it would be better to apologize in person. I mean, it's kinda hard to give you present over text." he set the presents down on the table, as if to prove his point.

"Well, thanks for the gifts. Thanks for the apology. Thanks for the memories. You can go now."

"Did you just quote a song, Waldorf?" She pretended to look like she had no idea what he was talking about. In their silence, he could faintly hear the song playing in the distance. Blair blushed and looked away, sensing that Chuck heard the music. _How did I not notice that while we were on the phone?_ he thought. Just then he scoffed, hearing the lyrics. "I think our memories were VERY great. And I know you secretly do too."

"Yeah. Keyword being WERE." Blair said, ice bitch voice coming out. _Thank god,_ she thought, _no shakiness._ "Now I'm seeing you for what I always knew you were-"

"Handsome, charming, the love of your life," Chuck interrupted. With each word, he climbed a step. "Smart, a good schemer, good in bed. Gosh the list could just go on forever." He continued listing traits until he was on the step in front of Blair, standing eye to eye with her. To be honest, he was surprised she let him get this far. _Maybe she still loves me,_ he thought.

Blair was frozen. _All of characteristics he listed, represent him well. He IS handsome, charming, the love of her life… NO! I'M NOT GOING DOWN THAT ROAD AGAIN!_ But it was too late, and both of them knew it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Instinctively, she kissed back. Before she could make a mess of herself, she pushed him away, determined to hate him.

She couldn't help but think about his confession from earlier. She couldn't help but think about her confession from earlier. She couldn't help but look into Chuck's chocolate eyes. She couldn't help but melt into them. She couldn't help but think of all of their good times together. She couldn't help but think of her heartbreak.

She couldn't help but love him.

Blair took one look into Chuck's eyes, and knew that he loved her. That he deeply regretted what he did. That he wanted to fix things. That he wanted to love her again. _Screw it._ She swiftly leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened, but then closed, as he got caught up in the kiss. Habit made them do funny things, such as Chuck wrapping his hands around her waist, and Blair wrapping her hands around his shoulders. She pulled away. Chuck smiled and leaned straight back in, scooping her up, and carrying her up the last stairs. _Just like old times,_ she thought, and knew he was thinking the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Temporary hiatus with this story due to lack of viewer (and writer tbh) interest


End file.
